Sweet Lies
by thankgyu
Summary: Ada banyak kebohongan manis diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo hingga mereka sudah tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Benih-benih cinta semakin bertumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Bisakah Wonwoo bertahan dengan situasi saat itu? Mingyu sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya, tapi untuk yang terakhir kalinya Wonwoo merasa dia harus jujur akan perasaan cintanya. (Meanie, Boys Love)
1. chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berjalan tertatih di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Malam semakin larut dan jalanan sudah sangat lengang. Cahaya temaram dari lampu jalan menemani langkahnya di sepanjang jalan. Hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya berhenti di depan apartemen dan menekan tombol _passcode_.

"Aku pulang."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dentuman keras yang dipastikan berasal dari dapur, lalu seorang pemuda lain yang lebih pendek darinya mulai menghampiri. Kedua manik di balik lensa kacamata pemuda itu membesar. Tanpa perlu persetujuan telapak tangannya telah mendarat di wajah pemuda yang kini tampak mengenaskan. Banyak lebam biru dan darah yang mengering di beberapa sudut wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mingyu- _ya_?" tanya pemuda itu panik. Ia segera menuntun Mingyu masuk dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan yang timbul dari air muka pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tunggu di sini! Aku akan mengambil kompres." titahnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya. Pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya. Senyum menawannya perlahan pudar digantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Wonwoo _hyung_." gumamnya lirih.

Wonwoo sudah kembali dengan kain bersih, baskom berisi air antiseptik, betadine, kasa, dan plester. Ia melepas tas Mingyu yang masih berada di punggung dan meletakkannya di atas karpet. Kemudian pemuda itu beralih pada jas sekolah Mingyu yang cukup sempit di tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Mingyu meski sang empunya meringis beberapa kali saat kain basah itu mengenai lukanya.

"Apa mereka memukulmu lagi?" Wonwoo bertanya ketika dia tengah mengoles betadine pada pelipis Mingyu yang sedikit sobek lalu menutupnya dengan kasa.

Mau tak mau Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya Tuhan..." suara Wonwoo terdengar sangat lirih. Pemuda itu meletakkan sikunya di bahu Mingyu sebagai topangan. Namun ketika terdengar suara ringisan dari mulut Mingyu, Wonwoo berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan lekat. Tetapi Mingyu malah menghindari tatapan itu.

"Buka kemejamu." titah Wonwoo.

"Tubuhku tidak terluka, _hyung_."

Wonwoo tidak menggubris, ia pun kembali berujar, "Buka atau aku yang akan membukanya paksa."

Mendengar perintah Wonwoo yang bernada tegas itu membuat Mingyu mengalah. Perlahan jemarinya melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Setelah itu, ia membiarkan kemeja putihnya masih melekat di tubuhnya meski kancingnya telah terbuka. Namun dengan gerakan cepat Wonwoo menyingkirkan kemeja putih itu. Menampilkan kulit tan Mingyu yang semakin berotot seiring dengan masa pertumbuhannya.

Namun pandangan Wonwoo langsung jatuh pada bahu lebar Mingyu yang membiru.

"Astaga..." Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ternyata tidak hanya wajah Mingyu yang terluka. Bahu dan pinggangnya juga membiru.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka? Aku tahu kau menguasai taekwondo." sahut Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu malah menunduk, merasa bersalah kepada hyungnya.

"Jawab aku, Mingyu."

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia masih berpikir haruskah ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Wonwoo atau tidak. Ini sudah malam kesekian kalinya Mingyu pulang dengan kondisi sangat buruk. Dan Wonwoo selalu ada bersamanya. Menunggunya pulang, menatapnya lekat, mengobati lukanya, menasehatinya, bahkan menunggunya hingga tertidur.

Mingyu sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Dan dia tidak mau pemuda itu khawatir hampir setiap malam di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang tenagaku untuk orang-orang seperti mereka, _hyung_." Mingyu tersenyum tipis ketika Wonwoo malah mendesah berat.

"Sudah selesai. Cepat ganti bajumu dan tidur setelah ini." Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya kemudian beranjak dengan membawa peralatan yang dipakai untuk mengobati luka Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Bahunya terlihat bergetar dan itu membuat Mingyu semakin merasa bersalah. Ia ikut beranjak. Menjinjing tas, blazer sekolah, dan kemejanya menuju kamar. Berlawanan arah dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjanji akan membalas semua perbuatan yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ia masih belum sanggup mengingat betapa murahnya hati Wonwoo untuk mengurusi pemuda brengsek macam dirinya hampir dua tahun belakangan.

«:•••:»

 **Title** : Sweet Lies

 **Main Cast** : Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo.

 **Rating** : T

Warning for **Boys Love** content. For sure, this is NOT AN INCEST STORY.

«:•••:»

Menjelang pagi, Wonwoo sudah disibukkan dengan beberapa bahan makanan di dapur. Membuat omelet dan french toast yang ditaburi dengan tepung gula lalu menyajikannya dengan rapi di atas meja ketika sudah selesai. Bertepatan dengan itu, Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya seraya menjinjing tas dan blazer sekolahnya.

Pandangan pemuda itu langsung bertubrukan dengan Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja makan dan menatap sarapan sederhana yang dibuat oleh Wonwoo. Tanpa berbasa-basi Mingyu duduk dan melahap sarapannya dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa rasanya setiap makanan yang masuk terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan. Bukan karena makanan itu terlalu kering. Namun karena Wonwoo yang mencondongkan badan ke arahnya, mengikat dasi hitamnya dengan benar dan membiarkan dia masih melahap sarapannya.

" _Hyung_." panggil Mingyu pelan. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Ia merasakan dingin yang luar biasa ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Wonwoo. "Kau sakit?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Menarik kembali tangannya dan berbalik. Pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan mencuci teflon yang digunakannya tadi.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat." dalih Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dan membalik tubuh Wonwoo agar menghadapnya. Mingyu benci dengan semua kebohongan yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut _hyung_ nya.

" _Hyung_ , katakan yang sejujurnya." tatapan Mingyu begitu mengintimidasi hingga Wonwoo merasa dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jadi dia hanya menundukkan pandangannya dan menatap kaki-kakinya yang berada sangat dekat dengan kedua kaki Mingyu yang terbalut kaus kaki.

Tangan Mingyu menarik dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Wonwoo dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Begitu dekat hingga hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Wonwoo. Maniknya menatap _hyung_ nya sendu.

"Katakan padaku." Mingyu berbicara tepat di depan bibir Wonwoo. Napas Wonwoo terasa hangat menyapu kulit wajah Mingyu. Setelah itu ia melepas setiap sentuhan pada wajah Wonwoo meski pemuda itu masih juga tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Aku tidak akan sekolah hari ini." Mingyu beranjak menuju kamarnya seraya melepas dasi hitam yang sudah dipasang dengan baik oleh Wonwoo.

Mendengar pernyataan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo panik. Ia mengikuti langkah Mingyu di belakang dan menyerukan nama pemuda itu, "Mingyu."

"Aku akan menjagamu, _hyung_." kata Mingyu lagi ketika berada di kamarnya.

Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu yang hendak membuka kemeja putih sekolahnya, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Mingyu, dengar."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau—"

"MINGYU!"

Mingyu tersentak ketika Wonwoo berteriak kencang. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Wonwoo mencengkeram kedua lengan atasnya dengan erat.

"Mingyu, dengar. Di luar sana banyak anak sepertimu yang tidak bisa bersekolah. Kau beruntung, Mingyu. Kau sangat beruntung. Jangan sia-siakan barang sedetikpun waktu belajarmu di sekolah. Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti diriku." Wonwoo berkata dengan penuh emosi. Kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Wonwoo segera mengusap setetes air matanya yang terjatuh. "Sekarang bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan." ia kembali memasangkan dasi hitam Mingyu, kemudian beranjak untuk memasukkan kotak bekal berisi french toast yang sengaja dibuatnya berlebih ke dalam tas Mingyu.

Mingyu masih mematung. Masih begitu syok dengan kejadian barusan. Perkataan Wonwoo terus mengiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalah. Mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di atas kursi lalu memakai sepatunya di teras depan.

"Kembalilah secepatnya." kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

•••••

"Cepat lekas bekerja! Hari ini restoran penuh dan kalian harus bekerja semaksimal mungkin!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya kepada para pekerjanya.

Beberapa diantaranya mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan ikut berteriak semangat. Sebagian lagi tidak menjawab namun langsung mematuhi perintah bosnya.

"Entah pelet apa yang dipasang bos hingga restoran penuh hari ini." Hoshi berbisik pelan pada rekan kerjanya, Wonwoo. Pemuda bermata sipit itu terus saja mengata-ngatai bos mereka.

"Sstt!" Wonwoo menahannya bicara. Ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya agar cepat selesai, meski itu agak sulit karena hari ini restoran penuh. Dia dan Hoshi harus bekerja super ekstra seperti yang lain. Ketika pekerjaannya selesai, maka datang lagi yang baru. Begitu seterusnya hingga Wonwoo merasa lengannya pegal.

"Jeon, tidakkah kau pikir piring-piring ini menyebalkan?" Hoshi berbasa-basi lagi. Terus mengeluhkan pekerjaannya yang begitu beratlah, joroklah, inilah, itulah. Dan sekarang ia malah menyalahkan benda tak bernyawa itu.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Kwon. Tuhan sudah berbaik hati memberikan kita pekerjaan. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat atau kupaksa kau meminum air sabun cuci piring ini." ujar Wonwoo sinis. Kini fokusnya menjadi terbagi. Satu; mencuci piring-piring kotor, dua; mendengar ocehan Hoshi yang tidak berguna.

"Ah... Kau tidak seru. _By the way_ , sekarang aku jarang melihat Mingyu menjemputmu lagi." lagi-lagi Hoshi berceloteh. Wonwoo hanya mendengarkan. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Kalian putus?"

Wonwoo mendelik. "Apa-apaan?"

"Oh, jadi belum ya?"

Wonwoo langsung mengolesi pipi tembam Hoshi dengan busa-busa bekas cuci piring. "Mingyu itu adikku, bodoh." balasnya sarkastik.

Hoshi berdecak sebal. Ia melepas sarung tangan kulit warna merah muda yang dipakainya lalu membersihkan busa yang menempel di pipinya. "Kau kira aku percaya? Marga kalian saja berbeda."

"Young, aku lelah. Jadi diamlah." Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

"Kau lelah? Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu—" Hoshi sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Mengekspresikan keterkejutannya dengan menutup mulut. Tak sadar jika ia masih memakai sarung tangannya yang basah. "Oops...! Kau—!"

PLAK!

Wajah Hoshi hampir saja mengenai genangan air busa cuci piring. Pukulan telak di belakang kepalanya membuat Wonwoo menahan tawanya. Hoshi menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan kepala koki Wen Junhui yang berkacak pinggang.

"Masih ingin berbicara, Tuan sipit?" tanyanya sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam.

Pemuda sipit itu berdecak. "Ya! Sepulang kerja nanti mati kau, Jun!"

Sebagai bonus, dia mendapat pukulan lagi di belakang kepalanya.

"Kwon Soonyoung kuperintahkan kau untuk mengepel seluruh lantai tanpa terkecuali!"

•••••

"Ah... Si bodoh itu benar-benar ingin kubunuh."

Di sepanjang perjalanan Hoshi terus mengumpati Wen Junhui yang telah membuat bahu dan kakinya pegal akibat mengepel seluruh lantai dapur yang luasnya tidak main-main. Apalagi saat itu dapur benar-benar kacau karena pesanan terus menumpuk. Noda minyak tumpah di sana-sini dan itu membuatnya bekerja dua kali bahkan lima kali berturut-turut.

Tangannya tidak berhenti memijit bahunya secara bergantian. Kaki kanannya yang terasa pegal pun diseret-seret di atas aspal. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menertawainya.

"Kau sih, berisik. Jun memang teman kita di luar restoran, tapi ketika bekerja dia akan menjadi singa yang kelaparan. _Rawrr_!!" Wonwoo meniru suara singa dan berlagak pura-pura ingin mencakar tubuh Hoshi. Pemuda sipit itu bergidik ngeri. Wonwoo tertawa lepas.

" _Hyung_!"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Hoshi dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hosh, apa kau baru saja memanggilku _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Ah, si bodoh kedua ini benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan suaraku ternyata." Hoshi berdecak. Pandangannya lurus melewati bahu Wonwoo dan melihat sosok tinggi di sana. "Tuh, pacarmu!"

Wonwoo ikut menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena matanya mulai rabun dan cahaya lampu sangat temaram. Mingyu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan Wonwoo bersyukur tidak menemukan luka baru lagi di wajahnya.

"Hai, Soonyoung _hyung_." sapa Mingyu seraya mengangkat tangannya ke arah Hoshi.

"Lupakan nama butut itu! Aku mau dipanggil Hoshi." seru Hoshi balik.

Wonwoo segera menginterupsi, "Yang benar Kwon- _hell_ -Soonyoung."

Setelahnya mereka saling beradu mulut tentang banyak hal. Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat interaksi kedua _hyung_ -nya itu. Sesekali ia takjub melihat mata Hoshi yang terlihat seperti pukul 10.10 ketika tertawa. Wonwoo juga lebih banyak tertawa saat bersama Hoshi dan itu membuat Mingyu lebih tenang.

" _Oh my god_ , Jihoonie~ Lee Jihoon~!" tiba-tiba Hoshi berseru keras ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Itu Lee Jihoon, pemuda mungil nan lucu yang menjadi incaran Hoshi setahun belakangan. Hoshi senang menggoda Jihoon padahal pemuda itu lebih sering mendapat kekerasan dari Jihoon. Tapi cinta benar-benar membutakan mata sipitnya. Hoshi tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Dengan langkah seribu Hoshi berlari ke arah Jihoon. Terlalu bersemangat hingga tak sadar tali sepatunya terlepas, tapi untungnya tidak terpijak. Jihoon sendiri belum menyadari keberadaan Hoshi karena tengah asik menyedot susu pisangnya sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Tepat ketika Hoshi merangkulnya dari belakang, Jihoon tersedak dan ponselnya terjatuh ke aspal. Setelah mengetahui pelakunya, Jihoon berteriak kencang meminta Hoshi enyah dari dunia ini dan melayangkan pukulan mautnya di punggung pemuda sipit itu.

"Hoshi _hyung_ tidak menyerah." Mingyu terkekeh seraya menatap Hoshi yang masih bisa menggoda Jihoon ketika dia mendapat pukulan.

" _Eum_." Wonwoo bergumam rendah. Kakinya melangkah semakin lambat dan Mingyu juga ikut melambatkan langkah kakinya.

Senyumnya perlahan pudar ketika melihat bibir Wonwoo yang memerah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menahan lengan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ masih sakit?"

Tangan kurus Wonwoo begitu dingin. Mingyu pun baru menyadari jika dari tadi Wonwoo terus menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap hyungnya lekat. Namun Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Mingyu.

"Sudah agak baikan." suara Wonwoo terdengar agak serak dan hal itu membuat Mingyu khawatir. Ia tidak bodoh. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sedang berpura-pura meyakinkan jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun Mingyu tidak ingin memaksanya lebih jauh. Mereka bisa bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini.

Wonwoo tersentak tatkala Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya yang begitu ramping. Ia menoleh dan Mingyu segera berdalih, "Aku kedinginan, _hyung_." seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas sekali lagi. Mingyu pun menuntun tubuh Wonwoo yang sepertinya semakin kurus. Mereka melangkah perlahan di kegelapan malam yang sunyi. Dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan.

•••••

"Mingyu- _ya_ , makanlah dulu."

Wonwoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, menginterupsi kegiatan belajar Mingyu sebentar. Dengan segera pemuda tinggi itu mengekori Wonwoo, duduk dihadapannya dan menyantap makan malam yang terlalu larut bagi orang kebanyakan. Karena Wonwoo baru saja pulang bekerja, jadi dia hanya bisa memasak seadanya.

Diam-diam Mingyu meliriknya. Bibir Wonwoo masih memerah seperti sebelumnya. Mingyu bahkan menyadari _hyung_ nya itu mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat pelan.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Mingyu. "Ingin aku buatkan cokelat panas?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Nanti aku buat sendiri jika ingin. Kalau kau mau, akan kubuatkan sekarang." katanya.

Mingyu menatapnya tak percaya. Kenapa tidak pernah sekalipun Wonwoo memintanya untuk membuatkan sesuatu? Dia selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Melarang Mingyu untuk mengerjakan suatu hal dan terus menerus menasihati Mingyu agar tekun belajar.

"Tidak, besok saja." kata Mingyu malas. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka hingga tak bersisa. Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring, namun Wonwoo hanya memintanya untuk menyusun alat makan mereka ke dalam lemari piring.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Berencana untuk tidur mengingat malam semakin larut. Wonwoo masuk ke kamar mandi dan menggosok giginya di wastafel. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menghela nafas saat melihat matanya yang semakin sayu. Pria itu tersentak kala pintu kamar mandinya dibuka oleh seseorang.

Mingyu berdiri di sana, dengan menggenggam sikat giginya seraya tersenyum tipis. Berjalan mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo. Menyapukan pasta gigi lalu menggosok giginya dengan gerakan teratur.

Wonwoo menunduk. Tidak ingin Mingyu mengetahui wajahnya yang sudah semakin pucat. Setelah selesai, Wonwoo langsung keluar dan tak lama kemudian Mingyu pun selesai.

Wonwoo tengah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama ketika Mingyu keluar. Pemuda itu bisa melihat punggung mulus tanpa cacat milik hyungnya. Hingga Wonwoo berbalik, lalu terkejut dengan Mingyu yang terus menatapnya.

"Tidurlah. Bukankah besok kau harus sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan tidur." balasnya.

"Jangan lupa matikan lampu kamarku." Wonwoo menghidupkan lampu tidur di atas nakas, kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Mingyu beranjak setelah mematikan lampu kamar Wonwoo hingga ruangan itu temaram. Menutup pintunya dengan perlahan tanpa memutus pandangan ke arah ranjang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus pelan. Berusaha membawa dirinya terlelap karena besok dia harus bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan dan bekerja. Namun, ketika ia hendak terlelap, ranjangnya terasa berderit kemudian pinggangnya terasa direngkuh.

Wonwoo menoleh dan menemukan wajah Mingyu yang berjarak sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Ia segera mundur. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdentum keras kala Mingyu membuka mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Aku ingin tidur dengan _hyung_. Kita sudah tinggal hampir dua tahun dan hyung tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk tidur bersamamu." keluhnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau harus sadar badanmu itu sangat berat dan jangkung, Mingyu. Bisa-bisa ranjangku ambruk."

"Ya! Kenapa hyung sangat berlebihan? Aku bukan _hulk_!" protes Mingyu tak terima.

Wonwoo mendengus, "Setidaknya pakailah bajumu. Malam ini sangat dingin!"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa tidur jika memakai baju. Lagipula aku bisa memeluk hyung jika kedinginan!" ia menarik tubuh Wonwoo hingga dada mereka bertubrukan. Mingyu melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Wonwoo. Merasakan hawa panas menguar dari tubuh _hyung_ nya.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya kemudian menumpukan kedua tangannya di dada Mingyu. Berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Mingyu agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Namun Mingyu segera mencegahnya, "Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam _hyung_." lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai terlelap, sedang Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia sangat syok dengan perlakuan Mingyu barusan. Ia berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan. Pemuda itu menjauhkan kepalanya tanpa melepas lengan Mingyu yang masih setia mendarat di pinggang rampingnya. Maniknya menatap wajah Mingyu dengan sendu. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat lalu menyentuh pipi pemuda di hadapannya dengan perlahan.

'Kenapa ini sangat sulit...'

•••••

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kau dipanggil Lee _ssaem_ di ruangannya." Soojung datang ketika Mingyu tengah menyalin catatan milik temannya.

Gadis itu pun kembali ke bangkunya. Lalu dengan segera Mingyu pergi ke ruangan wali kelasnya, Lee _seonsaengnim_. Pemuda itu membungkuk ketika berhadapan dengan gurunya.

"Duduklah, Mingyu- _ya_." titah Lee _ssaem_. Mingyu pun duduk di hadapan beliau dengan ragu.

"Apa kau tahu tujuanku memanggilmu?" tanya beliau kemudian.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan dan malah membalikkan pertanyaan itu, "Apa saya berbuat salah, _ssaem_?"

Lee _ssaem_ tersenyum tipis, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah catatan kepada Mingyu.

"Kau belum membayar beberapa uang perlengkapan dan uang _study tour_ musim dingin yang lalu masih setengahnya." Lee _ssaem_ menjelaskan ketika Mingyu membaca catatan itu dengan hikmat.

Dengan sopan dia mengembalikan catatan itu pada Lee _ssaem_ , "Maafkan saya, _ssaem_. Hanya saja—" Mingyu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memainkan jari jemarinya dengan gugup. Tidak berani mengungkapkan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

" _Ssaem_ paham." potong beliau cepat. "Oleh karena itu, _ssaem_ ingin berkoordinasi dengan orang tuamu hari Kamis ini."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. "Orang tua saya... sudah tidak ada..."

"Ah... _Ssaem_ turut berduka. Adakah walimu yang bisa hadir?"

"A-ada... t-tapi, bisakah beri saya waktu untuk melunaskannya?"

"Maafkan _ssaem_. Ini perintah langsung dari komite kesiswaan. Jika kau tidak segera melunasinya, maka kau terancam tidak bisa mengikuti ujian masuk universitas."

•••••

Mingyu berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai. Ia menekan _passcode_ apartemennya lalu masuk tanpa mengucap salam. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tidak ada di rumah karena bekerja. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas sofa kecil dan bersandar senyaman mungkin. Ia terus memikirkan ucapan Lee _ssaem_ , dan yang paling membingungkan adalah bagaimana caranya mengatakan semua ini pada Wonwoo.

Sejak dulu Mingyu tidak ingin merepotkan Wonwoo. Dia berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya sendirian namun Wonwoo selalu datang membantunya. Wonwoo yang membiayai sekolahnya diam-diam sejak semester satu, meski awalnya _hyung_ nya itu berdalih jika yang membayar uang sekolahnya adalah paman Mingyu yang berada di Anyang.

Sekarang Mingyu paham seberat apa beban yang ditanggung Wonwoo. Kakaknya itu tidak lulus SMA. Wonwoo terpaksa berhenti sekolah di kelas satu SMA karena masalah biaya dan tekanan batin akibat faktor internal dari keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu gencar memaksa Mingyu sekolah sampai lulus. Kalau bisa sampai ke jenjang sarjana agar tidak menjadi orang bodoh sepertinya.

Mingyu tidak pernah merasa disayangi sebelumnya. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, tidak ada yang ingin mengurusnya. Harta kedua orang tuanya menjadi incaran keluarganya. Tidak sepeserpun harta dilimpahkan pada Mingyu. Ia kabur dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Pemuda itu tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan. Ia merasa hidupnya hancur. Bahkan ia sempat ingin bunuh diri dengan terjun ke sungai sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang berada satu tahun di atasnya.

Pemuda itu menanyakan keperluannya, kemana tujuannya pergi, dan mengapa wajahnya begitu kusut. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar Mingyu menceritakan semua kejadiannya hingga pemuda itu menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama. Dia Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo yang bersikap terlalu baik kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Mingyu menatap catatan itu sekali lagi. Jumlah biaya yang harus dibayar sebesar tujuh ratus ribu won. Entah darimana dia bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu tanpa meminta dari Wonwoo. Mingyu memang sudah diterima bekerja di salah satu cafe dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah Hongdae. Namun dia akan memulai pekerjaannya minggu depan. Sedangkan tenggang waktunya hanya satu minggu.

Ponsel Mingyu berdering dengan keras. Ia segera mengangkat telepon dari orang tak dikenal. Hanya menunjukkan sebuah nomor di layarnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Ya, itu saya."

Mingyu langsung sumringah, "Benarkah?"

"Jungshin Group?"

"Saya akan datang besok. Selamat sore."

Wajah Mingyu yang tadinya muram kini berubah menjadi berseri. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya seraya melempar-lempar ponselnya ke udara. Setidaknya dia sudah bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Dan Mingyu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Wonwoo tentang ini. Dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan _hyung_ nya lagi.

•••••

Seorang gadis berbando biru baru saja kembali dari toilet. Ia melangkah perlahan di koridor menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Namun, ketika ia melewati ruang komite kesiswaan, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang familiar. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah di depan pintu. Memasang kupingnya untuk mendengarkan ucapan dari dalam meski terdengar samar. Tetapi ia bisa menyimpulkan jika siswa itu terancam tidak bisa ikut ujian masuk universitas karena belum melunasi biaya sekolahnya.

Gadis itu menyeringai, lalu segera merogoh ponselnya. Menekan tombol dial satu yang langsung tersambung dengan ayahnya.

"Dad, bukankah minggu kemarin Dad bilang seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu memasukkan surat lamarannya ke perusahaan?"

"Bisakah Dad mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

"Ya, sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir. Selamat siang, Dad."

— **To Be Continued** —

Maaf untuk typo. Mungkin agak lama untuk update-an chapter selanjutnya. Tapi tetap aku usahakan cepat.

Apa ada yang kurang?


	2. chapter 2

Mingyu bermimpi.

Ia berada di bukit yang terhampar luas dalam keadaan seorang diri. Bersandar pada batang pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku sketsa lengkap dengan peralatan menggambar. Mingyu tidak ingat pernah melihat buku itu, lagipula kemampuan menggambarnya setara dengan seorang yang amatir. Benda itu bukan miliknya, tatkala ia mengedarkan pandangan tidak ditemukan seorang pun selain eksistensi nyata dirinya sendiri. Meski hanya bersampul hitam tanpa goresan tinta lainnya, buku itu berhasil menarik rasa penasarannya. Ia pun mulai membalik lembar untuk melihat isinya.

Di lembar pertama, Mingyu mendapati gambar sebuah pintu apartemen yang bercat biru serenity. Angka 1706 tertera di atasnya, tidak jelas apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang pelukis. Mingyu tidak memedulikan hal samar tersebut. Ia melewatkannya dan beralih pada lembar selanjutnya.

Lembar kedua, terpampang sebuah gambar—yang agak sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Ada dua buah rak putih berukuran sedang dan sebuah sofa kecil di antara rak-rak itu. Seorang pemuda berkacamata duduk di sana seraya membaca bukunya begitu serius. Pemuda itu digambarkan secara menyamping, jadi Mingyu tidak bisa memastikan wajahnya dengan jelas. Ia masih belum memahami gambar-gambar itu. Tapi sungguh ia mengagumi sang pelukis yang sangat detil dalam mengekspresikan pemikirannya. Setelah itu Mingyu membalik lembar buku itu ke lembar ketiga.

Mata Mingyu yang membesar menjadi respon pertama setelah melihat sekilas gambar ketiga. Pada lembaran itu, terdapat dua pemuda yang berdiri di bawah pohon. Tidak ada yang aneh memang. Namun, apa yang dilakukan keduanya benar-benar di luar nalar Mingyu. Mereka berciuman. Pemuda yang satu memojokkan pemuda yang lain—Mingyu tahu keduanya adalah pria karena sangat jelas tergambar di sana. Lalu ia menyadari satu hal. Pemuda yang bersandar di pohon itu merupakan pemuda berkacamata yang digambar di halaman sebelumnya. Kacamatanya, dan sepasang maniknya yang digambarkan begitu tajam sangat mudah untuk dikenali.

Mingyu terdiam cukup lama sampai merasa dirinya yang berada dalam lukisan itu. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menyebut namanya dengan begitu lembut. Suara berat dan dalam yang sering di dengarnya. Mirip seperti suara hyungnya.

Mingyu tersentak tatkala merasakan bahwa bahunya ditepuk. Refleks ia menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo berdiri di belakangnya. Tak lupa dengan kacamata bulat dan senyumnya yang sangat menawan. Lalu tanpa sempat Mingyu bertanya mengapa pria itu ada di sini, Wonwoo telah meraih tangannya. Menarik dan menggenggamnya erat, menuntunnya ke sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah.

Sepanjang tautan mereka, Mingyu mengulas senyum. Rasanya seperti beban di dadanya berkurang hanya dengan melihat betapa bahagianya hyungnya kali ini. Dan pria itu menebarkan kebahagiannya juga pada Mingyu. Kebahagiaan yang turut serta membuat detak jantungnya bersahutan. Berdebar-debar tak karuan hanya karena tautan tangan mereka. Mingyu merasa dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar dan nafas yang rasanya tertahan di kerongkongan. Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di bawah pohon oak yang sudah tampak tua. Wonwoo berbalik, menatap tepat di manik Mingyu yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Hening sampai mereka bisa mendengar deru napas satu sama lain yang terdengar bersahutan.

"Mingyu,"

Lalu entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sentuhan tangan Wonwoo di pipinya seolah menghipnotisnya agar tidak melepas kontak mata mereka. Wonwoo tiba-tiba mendekat secara perlahan. Benar-benar menyentuhkan pucuk hidung mereka lalu disusul dengan bibir mereka yang saling menyentuh.

Mingyu cukup kaget dengan hal itu. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat berbeda dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya. Menurut Mingyu hari ini Wonwoo tampak begitu manis. Anggap saja perlakuannya sekarang juga diperhitungkan. Dan seolah melupakan bahwa sebelumnya dia menganggap Wonwoo adalah hyungnya, Mingyu membalas ciuman itu. Memojokkan Wonwoo pada batang oak yang tampak kokoh. Menekannya berkali-kali sampai dia puas. Meraupnya berulang kali seolah oksigen bukanlah prioritas utamanya lagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka kala mendengar suara berat Wonwoo mengalun indah di telinganya. Lalu dengan terpaksa ia melepas bibir Wonwoo. Menatap kedua manik kelam yang sangat dipujanya selama ini. Kemudian Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya, mendaratkannya lagi di pipi Mingyu dan kembali menyebut namanya dalam alunan lembut nan manis.

"Mingyu,"

Mingyu tersentak hebat. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat seperti ada sebuah batu yang dihantam ke kepalanya. Dadanya masih berdebar sangat keras ketika terbangun dari mimpi. Dan objek pertama yang ia temukan adalah Wonwoo yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan memakai setelan piyama yang biasa ia kenakan ketika hendak pergi tidur.

"Pindahlah ke atas ranjang. Lehermu bisa sakit jika tidur dengan posisi seperti itu." Wonwoo mengatakannya seraya membereskan buku-buku pelajaran Mingyu yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya.

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Mingyu pun baru menyadari jika ia tertidur ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Tetapi melihat wajah Wonwoo sekarang malah membuatnya mengingat mimpinya barusan. Ia mengerjap, lalu berpindah ke ranjang ketika Wonwoo memintanya. Wonwoo bahkan menaikkan selimutnya sebelum beranjak karena udara malam ini sangat dingin, kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mengucapkan kata selamat malam sebelum menutup pintu.

Mingyu tidak tertidur. Ia masih terjaga setelah memastikan Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. Ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Kepala Mingyu tiba-tiba menjadi pusing setelah memimpikan ciuman itu. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia dan Wonwoo melakukan hal demikian. Wonwoo tidak lain hanyalah sebatas hyungnya. Hyung yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Mingyu tidak punya hak untuk lebih dari itu. Mimpi hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur, yakinnya.

Sekuat tenaga Mingyu mengenyahkan mimpi itu. Memejamkan paksa matanya kembali meski tak bisa. Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi telungkup. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk—tak peduli soal nafasnya yang tertahan, dia hanya berusaha untuk tidak mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Tapi Mingyu terpaksa untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri sekali lagi.

'Ya Tuhan... Dia kakakmu, Kim Mingyu! Sadarlah, sialan!'

Pada akhirnya, Mingyu terlelap dengan posisi telungkup dan memimpikan ciuman itu lagi. Masih di tempat yang sama, namun entah mengapa kali ini Mingyu terlihat begitu antusias sampai dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

•

Sepulang sekolah, Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Jungshin Group yang kemarin meneleponnya. Ia bersyukur perusahaan yang lumayan besar itu mau mempertimbangkan lagi surat lamarannya. Meski hanya menjadi tukang bersih-bersih, setidaknya sedikit banyak bisa melunasi tunggakan uang sekolahnya tanpa meminta uang dari Wonwoo.

Dari kejauhan sudah tampak gedung yang menjulang tinggi bertuliskan Jungshin Electronic Corp. yang merupakan cabang perusahaan elektronik dari Jungshin Group. Mingyu sudah dipersilakan masuk oleh petugas keamanan di sana setelah mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Lalu, seolah dirinya seorang tamu spesial, salah satu pegawai di sana langsung mengantarkannya ke ruangan manager mereka bahkan tanpa perlu berdiri di depan meja resepsionis.

Mingyu berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang nampak tegas dan menawan dengan balutan jasnya. Ia jadi agak sedikit minder karena memakai seragam sekolah yang sepertinya terlihat tak pantas. Pria di hadapannya tersenyum memandangi Mingyu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Mempersilakan Mingyu untuk duduk agar lebih nyaman untuk bercakap-cakap.

"Aku Park Jungsoo, manager cabang perusahaan ini." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Mingyu menjabatnya dengan canggung.

"Kim Mingyu."

Jungsoo tersenyum lalu menarik kembali tangannya. "Kami telah mempertimbangkan kembali surat lamaran yang kau ajukan, Mingyu-ya. Perusahaan ini kekurangan staff di lantai bawah dan kau beruntung karena CEO Jungshin Group-lah yang memasukkanmu kesini."

Mingyu agak terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut. Benarkah dia dipilih langsung oleh CEO dari induk perusahaan ini? Dia menatap Jungsoo tak percaya, dan pria paruh baya itu malah tertawa dengan ekspresi Mingyu.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Mingyu tersadar lalu menggaruk tengkuknya, "B-bukan begitu. Maafkan saya, sajangnim."

Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu. "Melihatmu membuatku rindu pada puteraku, Mingyu-ya. Panggil saja aku ahjussi." katanya.

Mingyu tersenyum canggung kemudian mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Jungsoo ahjussi."

"Nah, sekarang temui asistenku di ruang sebelah. Mintalah seragam kerjamu dan kartu absen karena kau sudah resmi menjadi pegawai di kantorku. Kau boleh bekerja mulai besok."

•

"Aku pulang!"

Mingyu melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi. Senyum cerah terus terpatri di wajah lelahnya. Ia menjinjing sebuah kantung plastik berisi japchae yang sengaja dibelinya untuk Wonwoo.

"Kau pulang sangat terlambat hari ini." Wonwoo berujar seraya mengoles betisnya dengan balsam lalu memijatnya perlahan.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat. Berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo dan membantunya memijat betisnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan hyung?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menarik tangannya, membiarkan Mingyu memijat kakinya yang pegal. "Seperti biasanya."

Mata Wonwoo mendapati sesuatu yang Mingyu bawa, jadi dia bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Mingyu hampir melupakan japchae-nya. Ia segera beranjak dan meminta Wonwoo untuk menunggu sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian Mingyu kembali dengan semangkuk japchae dan air putih.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu hyung belum makan." Mingyu menyodorkan mangkuk japchae-nya ke tangan Wonwoo. "Aku mandi dulu." katanya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak seraya memandangi pintu kamar Mingyu yang telah tertutup. Dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya apa Mingyu sudah makan di luar atau belum. Wonwoo takut Mingyu belum makan dan sakit seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika pemuda itu sakit maka Wonwoo tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan fokus dan sering menjatuhkan piring-piring kotor. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kembali mangkuk japchae itu dan menunggu Mingyu selesai untuk menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan malam atau belum.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Wonwoo menunggu hingga Mingyu keluar dengan celana training dan kaos hitam dari kamarnya. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat mangkuk japchae-nya masih utuh seolah tidak disentuh Wonwoo barang sedikit pun. Mingyu mendekatinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebalahnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Mingyu menatap hyungnya tak percaya. Apakah itu menjadi salah satu alasan Wonwoo tidak menyentuh makanannya? Hanya karena khawatir bahwa dirinya belum makan malam?

"Sudah. Aku makan di rumah Seokmin. Hyung makanlah, aku akan menemani." kata Mingyu sambil menyodorkan sumpitnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mencicipi japchae-nya.

"Apa masih enak?" Mingyu kembali bertanya.

"Sudah agak mendingin, tapi masih enak."

Mingyu menghela nafas lega. Wonwoo memakannya dengan lahap, karena memang dia belum makan malam akibat membersihkan dapur restoran sampai lewat jam kerjanya. Diam-diam Mingyu terus menatapnya. Ia agak khawatir dengan kesehatan Wonwoo dan pola makannya yang tidak teratur. Kantung mata Wonwoo agak menghitam, dan tanpa sadar keningnya sering mengerut. Mingyu sudah paham pasti hyungnya memiliki banyak masalah di tempat kerjanya. Wonwoo butuh refreshing. Itu sudah jelas.

"Hyung, bulan ini kau belum ada libur kan?" tanya Mingyu memecah keheningan.

Wonwoo menoleh dan menggeleng pasti.

"Kalau begitu ambillah libur hari minggu ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar."

Wonwoo meneguk air putihnya perlahan setelah makanannya habis.

"Kau tidak pergi dengan pacarmu?"

Pacar?

"Huh? Gadis mana yang sudi berkencan dengan pria menyedihkan sepertiku?" Mingyu menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Wonwoo tertawa keras sampai air matanya meleleh. Ia menyekanya lalu menyangkal ucapan Mingyu. "Kau tidak menyedihkan. Kau hanya tidak menarik."

Mingyu mendengus. Tapi selanjutnya pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melihat tawa Wonwoo yang sangat natural.

"Oleh karenanya aku mengajak hyung."

"Tidak bisa, Mingyu. Aku harus bekerja karena Hoshi akan kewalahan dengan semua piring kotor itu jika aku libur."

"Oh, ayolah! Hyung tidak kasihan denganku?" Mingyu menunjukkan aegyo-nya namun Wonwoo tak lebih menganggap itu hanyalah wajah memelas.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Kenapa tidak keluar dengan Seokmin? Siapa tahu kalian dapat pacar di jalan."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya. Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa mengatakan hal itu seolah pacar itu adalah makanan yang dijajakan di pinggir jalan?

"Ayolah~! Aku tidak mau pergi dengan Seokmin. Dia berisik."

Wonwoo memijat kembali kakinya yang terasa pegal seraya menjawab Mingyu malas, "Kalau begitu pergilah dengan Nayeon. Kau tahu kan dia tergila-gila pada pria menyedihkan sepertimu. Siapa tahu kalian berjodoh."

"Hyung~~" Mingyu merengut.

"Berhentilah memajukan bibirmu. Itu menjijikkan, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo mendorong keningnya dengan telunjuk. Mangkuk dan gelas yang telah kosong di atas meja ia bawa ke dapur dan dicucinya.

"Sekarang bersiaplah untuk tidur, sudah hampir larut."

Mingyu menyusulnya dari belakang, "Setelah hyung mengiyakan ajakanku."

Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan bersedakap hingga membuat Mingyu terkejut dan berhenti mendadak. "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak bisa. Hari minggu adalah hari tersibuk di restoran, Mingyu."

"Tapi hyung belum pernah libur hampir tiga bulan ini!"

"Lalu?" Wonwoo balik bertanya. Mingyu terdiam setelahnya hingga membuat Wonwoo kesal. Ia berbalik, hendak masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Mingyu menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sehari saja dengan hyung! Mengertilah!"

Dan ketika itu pula Wonwoo merasakan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Genggamannya pada pegangan pintu semakin erat. Ia menunggu Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Namun nihil. Yang Wonwoo dapat hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang menjauh kemudian suara pintu yang dibanting kuat. Seketika rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya. Tetapi Wonwoo tidak peduli dan masuk ke kamarnya.

•

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Mingyu. Yang didapatinya hanyalah cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidur.

Wonwoo melangkah masuk perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Mingyu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya di kamar Mingyu. Hanya saja setelah kejadian tadi Wonwoo pikir dia harus memikirkan kembali soal ajakan Mingyu. Ia mendekat ke arah ranjang. Menatap wajah lelap Mingyu yang hanya tampak mata dan hidungnya. Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang mengenai mata Mingyu, lalu mengecup keningnya tanpa sadar.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta pada Mingyu." monolog Wonwoo seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Meski agak gelap, namun Wonwoo dapat melihat foto-foto yang terpajang di meja belajar Mingyu. Itu fotonya yang sedang membaca buku di balkon apartemen mereka. Wonwoo ingat waktu itu Mingyu yang mengambil fotonya diam-diam dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hasil percobaan dari fotografinya. Pemuda itu tak menyangka fotonya akan dipajang di atas meja belajarnya.

"Huh?"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya ketika menemukan sebuah toples besar di atas nakas. Ia mengambilnya dan menemukan berbagai surat yang sudah tak berbentuk. Surat biru muda yang paling atas diambilnya dan dibacanya perlahan dalam hati.

"Ini dari seorang gadis. Ternyata dia membohongiku."

Wonwoo mendengus sambil menatap punggung Mingyu. Pemuda itu masih ingat saat Mingyu mengatakan dia tidak populer di sekolah. Tidak ada seorangpun gadis yang menyukainya. Tapi Wonwoo sudah memergoki seluruh surat dari para gadis yang mengaguminya, bahkan memintanya untuk menjadi pacar mereka.

Toples besar itu diletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Wonwoo berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik kuat ke belakang. Ia jatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi berlutut. Matanya membesar saat mengetahui wajahnya terlampau dekat dengan Mingyu yang entah kapan terbangun. Mereka bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing. Terdiam dalam hening cukup lama sebelum Mingyu bergerak mendekat. Semakin dekat menuju bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengantisipasi hal selanjutnya. Ia memejamkan mata secara refleks ketika hidung mereka saling menyentuh. Entah kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat dan tubuhnya merasakan gelenyar aneh saat bersentuhan dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu terkesiap. Dia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wonwoo. Mengurungkan niat untuk melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada hyungnya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di kamarku?"

Pemuda di hadapannya langsung tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo berdehem sebelum membenarkan posisinya dengan kembali berdiri di samping ranjang Mingyu.

"T-tidak ada! Aku hanya memastikan kau tidur dengan baik. Aku keluar!" sanggahnya cepat lalu beranjak dari kamar Mingyu.

Namun ketika dia ingin memutar knop pintu, tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku mempertimbangkan ajakanmu! Selamat malam!" kata Wonwoo cepat lalu segera menghilang dari pintu.

Selepas kepergiannya, sudut bibir Mingyu terangkat. Dia tidak tahu yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata atau hanya ilusi. Kedua pipi putih Wonwoo merona di bawah bias sinar lampur tidur yang temaram.

Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih kecuali mendambakan ciuman yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Wonwoo.

Dia memang pemuda yang munafik.

— **To Be Continued** —

Chapter ini maksa banget, kan? Udah berapa lama aku mangkir dari ff ini? Bahkan aku ga yakin chapter selanjutnya bakal update. Draft ini udah ada setahun yang lalu tapi baru bisa update hari ini. Gomen!!!!!

Chapter ini tanpa edit, tolong maklumi kalau ketemu typo, kalimat yang buat sakit mata, atau sejenisnya.

Atau aku hapus aja ya?


End file.
